Pull To Assemble
by Space-Gandalf97
Summary: What happens when The Eleventh Doctor meets The Avengers? Hands flapping and smashing, mainly. Appearance of other (*wink wink*) characters from Doctor Who, and possible references to other shows, who knows? ;) Contributions are very welcome.
1. The Sound of Hope

**The geek in me demanded to make this happen.**

**And I can't refuse anything to my inner geek ;)**

* * *

"So! Where to next, Sexy?" exclaimed The Doctor as he spun around his beloved TARDIS console, feeling in an especially good mood.

He had after all just managed to rescue two different civilizations, prevented Gandhi from being turned into a turtle, and invented a new way to fry churros.

The wibbly lever sprung up on its own, and the main column started to shift. Lights flickered around the orange and silver console as the sound of time traveling grew louder. The Doctor smiled, holding tight with one hand while straightening his bowtie with the other, shoes sliding on the glass floor.

"Oooh, where are you taking me now?"

He edged closer to the screen, but then decided to make it a surprise and scrunched his eyes shut, preparing for landing with a grin.

"Geronimo…"

**A little bit to the West of the New York Bay. SHIELD Helicarrier deck.**

**11:00, Monday, March 2013.**

"Really, Fury? You couldn't have called for a meeting earlier in the morning, could you?" groaned Tony, wincing at the sound of his own voice.

"Quit complaining, Stark. Though I'm glad to see you actually came to this meeting, and on time." Answered Fury, shifting through the stack of paper in his hands.

"Pepper made me…"whined the inventor.

"You should give her a raise", said Natasha absently.

"The Lady of Pots is certainly a force to be reckoned with", nodded Thor. The other Avengers acquiesced silently in their seats.

"What did you even do last night anyway? I thought you said you weren't going out." Said Bruce, leaning towards his friend to pat him on the shoulder.

"An artist's mind is fickle…and man those twins were hot. Besides, Captain Spangles was my chaperone."

"Which is the only reason you're actually able enough to attend this meeting", admonished Steve with a frown.

"Hey, how come you never invited me as chaperone?" pouted Clint.

"Because you'd be a rubbish chaperone, you'd just go along with him. Whereas I can't get drunk", said Steve, at the same time as Tony quipped: "Because I enjoy way too much embarrassing Mister Virginity 2013".

"Could we get back to the original reason for this meeting?" growled Fury, putting both hands on the table and staring at each member of his team.

But just as he finished his sentence, Clint sat up straight in his seat, eyes wide.

"Eager, are we Katniss?" said Tony, raising an eyebrow at the archer.

"Shut up, Stark. Can't you hear it?"

"Hear wha-"

vworp vworp vwORP vWORP VWORP

The Avengers exchanged confused glances and raised eyebrows at the bizarre sound, then blinked collectively as a shimmering shape appeared barely a few meters next to them.

Natasha was the quickest to take out her gun, aiming it at the apparition without a second hesitation.

Thor and Steve reached for their weapons while Clint cocked an arrow.

Good thing all of them had their equipment on. Well, almost all.

Tony checked his bracelets gingerly, and edged his seat closer to Bruce, who sighed.

Fury took out his own gun, barking quick orders into his headset.

As they took their positions, the apparition slowly took the shape of a blue box, headlight shining bright and casting golden shadows on the deck.

The agents stopped working completely to stare at the strange phenomenon, most of them too puzzled to even reach for their handguns.

The wooden door suddenly creaked open, making everyone tense up.

"Blimey, what a landing! Must have been quite the moving target!" exclaimed The Doctor, coming out backwards from the TARDIS, coughing out a bit of smoke.

Fury and The Avengers took in the appearance of the newcomer with varying degrees of disbelief.

The stranger was sporting a dark purple coat, some slightly too-short black pants, and short dark boots. His brown hair was in disarray, flopping gracefully over his forehead.

And he was wearing-…was that a _fez_?

"Who are you and what are you doing here?!" shouted Fury.

The Doctor flipped around with a squeak, plastering himself against the box. He hesitated a little, hands waving around, before putting them up in the universal non-threatening message. Taking in the various raised weapons with a gulp, The Doctor's gaze suddenly stopped on Steve's blue and red shield.

His eyes lit up instantly in recognition and he grinned, taking in his surroundings with a newfound awe.

He knew exactly where he was.

"The Helicarrier! Sexy, you've outdone yourself!", he exclaimed loudly, still disbelieving.

"And you must be Captain America!" He pointed, fear forgotten. "I've always wanted to meet you! Blimey, that serum worked quite well didn't it? If I hadn't been there to see the transformation I would have thought it was Timelord technology!" Steve blinked, bewildered.

He turned to Tony with a flourish: "Your father was very proud. Though I'd rather talk about your breakthroughs! Oh, and congrats on that promotion! Who would have thought you'd be be such a fantastic dir-…", he trailed off at Tony's frown.

"Wait… Sorry, what year is this?"

"March 2013, why? And what's that about a promotion?" answered Tony, eyes narrowed. Bruce also had a very puzzled look.

The Doctor slapped his head.

"Right! Sorry, too early, forget I even mentioned that. Time travelling tends to scramble your brain a little. A bit like an omelette. Fines herbes! Except not really. Ignore the omelette." The strange speech was punctuated by great flapping of hands.

He turned towards Thor just as Fury was about to open his mouth.

"Thor! God of Thunder and bearer of Mjolnir! I finally get to see you, I've heard so much about your exploits from dear Frigga!"

Thor startled, just as the other Avengers looked at each other, increasingly confused.

"My mother, you say? She has not mentioned any like you. Are you a mage, to travel so between the realms?"

"Me? No, not exactly, no. Well, maybe sometimes. But seriously though, Asgard is quite a though place to reach! Really got to get the time right. Now, about your mum you know, you should go visit her more often. She might have threatened to come pick you up herself. Charming woman though, very smart. Great skills with a knife. She taught me a few moves. That, and her bilgsnipe soup recipe. "

At this point Thor had completely lowered his hammer and was frowning with his whole face.

"Fascinating place, Asgard." The Doctor continued, "You two would probably go crazy over the physics though." He said, pointing at Tony and Bruce with both hands, "I know I did. Seriously, what is it with that bridge?"

"Okay, enough!" cried Fury, banging his hand against the table. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"I'm The Doctor."

"Doctor What?"

"Doctor WHO. You gotta ask the question right, Nicholas. But that is my name, The Doctor. And to answer your second question, well, I honestly have no idea. Having fun and helping around, most probably. Oh, and running, of course. That's why I have these boots. Very handy. For boots, you know."

"Hang on, are you a time-traveller then? Because the way you talk-", asked Clint.

"Ah, yes, I am actually. Sorry about the timey-wimey confusion, I always get mixed up with dates. Ask my wife. Or anyone who's ever met me, really."

"So…time travel is real?" asked Steve, edging closer.

"Yes, it is. Though I'm sorry Captain, but your crash is a fixed point in time, couldn't alter it. A certain Peggy asked me to pass on a message though, hang on, I'm sure I've got it somewhere." He added, ruffling frenetically through his pockets, smiling softly when he saw Steve's eyes widening at the sight of a crumpled letter.

"That's her writing alright…"the soldier murmured, not quite believing his own eyes.

The Doctor grinned, then turned to Fury.

"If you need any proof that I'm really very not a threat, just contact Kate Lethbridge-Stuart, from UNIT. She'll vouch for anything I do. Well, mostly anything. In my defense, that giant wombat had it coming."

"UNIT, then? Fine, I'll make the call", said Fury, still suspicious. But the man had earned himself at least a few minutes to prove her wasn't a danger.

A few minutes and some harsh questioning later, he was freed from all suspicion. Everyone still regarded him a little oddly though, and The Doctor vaguely heard Fury mumble something about "those goddamn secretive Brits…"

He proceeded to spin around towards Tony and Bruce to place his arms around their shoulders.

"Now then, how about a tour in the Stark Tower lab? I've got some fascinating theories I'd like to discuss with you two…

Oh, and did I tell you Doctor Banner? I just love the way you transform into that Hulk fellow. Fascinating stuff. See, I've also got this friend called Jack who was humanoid and all until…"

His words died out as the trio made its way towards the lab.

Fury massaged his temples.

This was going to be a long day…

* * *

**Ta-Daah!**

**…or something like that :)**

**I hope you liked it, it's only the second fic I've ever written, so critiques much welcome!**

**Alos, I am open to requests for future chapters :)**


	2. A Study In Green

**Second chapter!**

**A bit short, but my muse is fickle _**

* * *

_The Doctor had been asked to remain at the base while The Avengers went to battle Doctor Doom (who had taken a particular interest in the Timelord), but of course he was having none of it._

_They were having some difficulties Doom, though he was for the moment doing no further damage than preparing an elaborate spell. Even Cap's shield couldn't reach him beneath the bubble of magic he had summoned around him. _

_The Doctor decided that was his cue to come and help as he could with his screwdriver._

_Besides, apparently one of their other sworn enemies had made an appearance, and he was curious about who that was._

The Doctor edged around an overturned taxi to peer at their enemy, screwdriver in hand. He couldn't stop a childish grin from spreading on his face at the sight before him.

"Oh, but that's Loki, infamous God of Mischief! My, what a surprise!" he exclaimed with glee.

"Doctor, what are you doing here? And-hang on, you know him? I thought you said you were our ally!" cried Clint from his rooftop.

The Doctor ignored him and started skipping towards the God while waving his screwdriver, looking like he had just seen Santa Claus.

"Hey, there! How are you, Loki Doki?"

Tony snorted at the nickname.

Loki turned around, manic grin dying down instantly as he took in the sight before him.

"DOCTOR?!" he snarled, taking a step back and raising his sceptre menacingly.

"Oh, come on, that's no way to greet an old friend!", admonished The Doctor, skipping even closer.

"Friend? FRIEND? How dare you pretend to that title when you left me alone on Skaro to fight off Daleks, while you ran off to invent the Christmas pudding?!" shrieked the God.

"I didn't abandon you, I just left you there to let off some steam, you sure looked like you needed it. Besides, it was all a hologram, of course I wasn't going to leave you in any real danger."

"A hologram that only revealed itself when you DIED in the simulation!

And do not think I haven't forgotten that time you chose my helmet for me! A helmet that you knew I was going to have to wear into battle FOR THE REST OF MY IMMORTAL LIFE! And obviously you go and choose the most ridiculous one!"

"Aw, come on Loki! It was just so cool! Who wouldn't want a golden goat helmet? Admit you've warmed up to it. Well, in a manner of speaking, since you can't technically warm up since you'r-"

Loki snarled, eyes flashing with the promise of blood: "I swear Doctor if you talk one more word with that prattling mouth of yours I will sew it shut myself."

The Doctor seemed to get the message, and made a motion to zip his lips shut.

There was a tense silence.

Then, a snicker.

Gradually all of the Avengers started laughing their heads off, Thor bellowing a loud laugh as Clint clutched his stomach, Steve trying to stifle a chuckle unsuccessfully as Natasha snickered silently. Tony even raised his faceplate to point and laugh better at the Trickster, tears in his eyes.

"Oh my God- You didn't even choose it-! That's even better!", he cried, grinning like a loon.

They were all too focused on the exchange to be careful of their surroundings. Victor Von Doom took his chance then, having finally finished his spell, and sent a bolt of magic speeding towards the source of his problems.

The Doctor didn't see the attack coming till it was too late. He barely had time to widen his green eyes before the ray hit him full on the chest.

He collapsed to the ground with a cry, screwdriver still clutched in his hand.

The Avengers reacted as one. Iron Man sent his missiles towards the joints in Doom's armor as Steve threw his shield at his back, throwing him on the ground. Clint and Natasha were next to him in seconds to cuff him.

But…it had started.

"Stand back!" ordered Thor when Natasha stepped closer to The Doctor.

"What's happening? Is that Doom's magic?" cried Steve, eyeing the golden light.

"I hate magic! My scanners are going crazy", grumbled Tony.

"No, this is ancient Timelord magic", said the Thunder God, as if that explained everything.

Surprisingly, Loki was the one to answer when they all stared at the god with a silent plea to elaborate.

He appeared gracefully next to The Doctor, maintaining just a safe distance.

The Avengers jumped, but he wasn't the priority at present. Besides, he seemed to be the only one who knew what was going on.

"Doom must have been very lucky indeed to find that artifact…Timelord technology is near impossible to replicate".

"You're regenerating, aren't you? That's how your species survives when mortally wounded. By changing physical appearance", he continued, observing the transformation with keen eyes.

The Doctor tried for a grin of assent, but his breath hitched, and he breathed out a golden mist.

His eyes had taken the same hue, and the strange swirl was surrounding his whole body. He knew he was close.

"Don't worry pals- It's…Perfectly normal!…Although, I can feel a strange-"

He didn't finish his sentence, as the regeneration entered its final stage. He exploded in a burst of golden light, forcing everyone to shield their eyes from the sudden brightness.

When the energy died down, they were all looking at a different man.

"Well, that can't be right." Said Loki with a frown. "I've already met _that _you."

They were all staring at an old man with white hair. He was wearing a dress coat and tweed pants. At his neck was tied a dark blue ribbon. He stared down at himself.

"Ah, indeed you have, my dear chap."

He barely had time to finish his sentence before suddenly glowing gold again, but this time the light was a dulled, bronze colour.

In his place, a younger man with curly blond hair stood among the Avengers, looking slightly disgruntled.

He levelled a glare at Doom.

"Looks like someone completely mixed up my regeneration capabilities. It appears I'm not able to control anything anymore."

He then looked down at himself, and made a face. "And of course this time I get the clothes. Magic. I thought I'd been rid of that coat forever."

* * *

**Please comment, critiques welcome :)**


	3. Green and Blue haven't a clue

**This is actually more of a filler while I come up with a full plot for the main story :P**

**I hope you'll like it!**

**Let's also just assume that the TARDIS is now safely located at Avengers HQ, which is...**

**Stark Tower, obviously ;)**

* * *

"Now, remember, no touching my TARDIS while I'm gone, understood? She won't like it one bit, and trust me you don't want to get on the bad side of a sentient ship."

With those parting words The Doctor had left in the company of The Avengers to battle von Doom. Again.

**Meanwhile, in the Stark Tower lab….**

Bruce Banner, when not subject to bouts of hulking, was well known for his calm demeanour and reasonable attitude, especially when compared to some of his teammates. Especially when they tried watching a movie and came the inevitable choice of a film that would suit everyone.

Still, as a scientist, there was only so much temptation he could resist.

And a wooden time travelling machine parked a few meters from him was definitely a temptation that he couldn't fight.

He tentatively went up to the TARDIS and touched reverently the wooden panels, marvelling at the faint vibrations he could feel coursing through his fingers and up his arm.

The box was positively humming with energy.

"You're…alive." He whispered in awe. "Fascinating." His theory was proven right when the TARDIS answered with a gentle hum.

Predictably, his searching gaze finally stopped on the lock, and after a cursory glance around him, he cleared his throat, hesitated, then whispered: "Uhm…Would it possible to come in?"

After a lengthy silence, he tried again, this time a little more insistently.

Still nothing.

Though he could hear the faint hum had intensified, as if the box was quietly laughing at him.

He narrowed his eyes at it, his scientific curiosity taking over.

"Oh, come on. Let me in or I'll end up hulking out just to force the entrance."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Whispered a feminine voice barely a centimetre from his ear.

Bruce almost changed right on the spot, jumping sideways with a manly squeak, clutching his heart.

The hologram of a blond woman was grinning back at him, arms crossed.

She had shoulder-length blond hair, but it was messy and unruly, braided on one side. She was dressed in a greyish-white assortment of clothes filled with holes.

"What is…the-….Are you…the ship?" asked Bruce incredulously.

"Of course not silly, the ship is just over there. I'm the visual interface. Hello handsome" she winked.

Bruce could only blink.

"That's…pretty cool, to be honest."

"Isn't it just? Now, down to business." She said, coming closer.

"The only way you'll get inside the TARDIS is if you're invited, dear boy, so I suggest you stop embarrassing yourself."

Bruce narrowed his eyes and muttered a reluctant "Fine."

There wasn't much he could do in way of arguing with a sentient ship that had access to all of Space and Time.

The interface rewarded him with a cheeky smile.

"Now that we've cleared that out, do you want to play chess? I am terribly bored without my thief ", she huffed.

Bruce raised an eyebrow at her.

"And how exactly do you expect me to have a chance of winning against you? Aren't you basically omniscient?"

"Only sometimes", she responded cryptically. "Besides, there's just SO MUCH information, I get very easily confused. You may have to remind me of the rules of chess. Among other things."

Bruce considered the interface before suddenly having a stroke of genius.

"JARVIS, you there?"

"Yes, Doctor Banner. Sir has uploaded me onto the Helicarrier as a permanent addition."

"…Permanent just means that for the moment no one can hack you right?" replied Bruce, amused.

"That may be so, Sir."

"What would you say to a game of chess against the TARDIS interface?"

The hologram answered first.

"I win the first round. I think. Or was it the second? Why are yellow cars important?"

There was a pause.

"I believe I can rise to that challenge, Doctor Banner", replied JARVIS.

Bruce could have sworn the AI sounded a little miffed.

This could prove interesting…

So the time travelling box interface, the half-monster and the artificial intelligence started talking about where to find a chessboard.

* * *

Please review!

Review are to me like smashing is to the Hulk :3


End file.
